1. Field of Invention
A weight training assembly which attaches to a weight bar to train an athlete in upward thrust movements, specifically football linemen, the assembly including a T-handle attachment for application to one end of the weight bar and an anchor attachment mounted to the floor or a floor and wall junction securing the other end of the weight bar for pivotal movement, the T-handle portion held by the user for a standing military press motion or other creative lifting movement.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present weight training device, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.